Achievement of Power: Van and Akira's Descent into Shinkūmyō!
It was a cloudy day out over the city. The town seemed to be in a state of peace as the townsfolk went about their business. Rivals Van and Akira were sparring near the river in order to increase their strengths. Van started to charge at Akira "Is that all you have? You were so strong the last time we clashed blades." Van laughed "I'm sorry I thought this was supposed to be me taking pity on you. You want me to become serious? You know how that ends for the environment and besides. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for the spectators we seemed to have drawn in with our fight." Akira motioned Van to look behind him "What are you talki-Oh! Wow!" Van smiled sheepishly "Nice! Looks lke we can't dissapoint." Meanwhile Ray was shopping around for some food when he felt ther strong spiritual pressure's colliding, he shunpo'd towards the source and saw Van with Akira training. As the others continued to do battle, Vacío Muerte and Inshu Senshi casually walk the town. Sensing multiple signatures, they were instantly in the area of the fight, waiting for their turn. "Heh, this'll be fun." Vacio said, making a slight grin. Akira saw the newcomers and felt their spiritual power from a distance. "Looks like some competion has arrived." Van laughed "I don't know about those two but Ray. I've tangled with him before. It was like two animal throwing down in an ancient forest." Van then motioned for all three to come over shocking the nearby spirits. Ray glared and felt the two spiritual pressure's coming towards them as drew his blade that he kept hidden underneath his shirt. Glaring at the man known as "Ray", Inshu became excited. "So, you're the Shinigami I've heard about. This should be interesting." "Now now. Simmer down. No need for the hostility. This isn't an area for serious fighting. If you guys want we can take it to the wastelands that way seriousness can get underway." Van joked Akira looked at the three new people and introduced himself "My name is Akira Cagali. Sup?" "So who exactly are you two?" Ray glared at them. Vacio, looking very annoyed, was the first to reply. "I'm Vacio Muerte, the Master of the Tides." he said, with a smile on his face. "And," he continued "you must be Ray, the person Inshu was talking about. So, anyone want a real fight?" he asked, his smile quickly transforming into a sneer. As Vacio finished, Inshu began. "As you can see, I am Inshu Senshi, the Terrorizing God. Me and Vacio were merely walking the streets of the city, and felt a strange signature. I suggested we check it out, and it seems it's just you. I don't think you guys are worth a fight." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed. "You must be talking about him" Van and Akira said in unison as they both pointed toward each other. "Don't point at me you weakling!" Akira shouted out. "Who are you calling weak? You salamander!" Van shouted back "Wait! Why are we fighting when these two clearly want to do battle. Ray would you care to be the judge of these match-ups?" Ray didn't pay any attention to the two as he continued to glare at both of them,"Where exactly did you hear about me?" Ray said gripping his sword tighter as the spiritual pressure around the air started to get heavier. Inshu took the lead. "Where else? Soul Society. Now, if you'd mind lifting your spiritual pressure, that'd be great. It doesn't really bother me, but it's quiet annoying to feel this little weight on my shoulders." he said as his own spiritual pressure increased slightly, crashing down on the three in front of him. Ray stood up easily as he increased is spiritual pressure very heavily as he drew out his sword,"I don't how but I'm going to make sure you two aren't around to find out more about me!" Ray yelled as the spirit energy was incredabliy heavy. "Hush your voice. We don't need anybody getting caught in the cross-fire." Inshu said with a sneer. He then loosened his blade from its sheath. "Your spiritual pressure is minuscule compared to mine. Also, I didn't come here to learn more about you. I merely came because I heard a battle. But, if you're up to it, I'll do battle." blade still sheathed, he continued to berate the former Captain. "You can say whatever you want but I'm going to show you what my power really is." Ray glared as his spirit energy manifested itself into his eyes causing them to transform into lion eyes. "Hey wait a sec Ray! This was our battle!" Van interrupted Akira smiled "This is one time I would have to agree with him." Van looked over "Don't agree! This is my time for dramatics. And Ray..You don't usually get this angry over a little thing like this what's the big deal. If Aki were here you wouldn't act like this." Ray looked at the both of them and sighed,"I don't have time to mess around with these two pathetic clowns, You two handle them." Ray said as he shunpo'd out of there. Inshu shrugged him off. "Oh well. I guess it's just us two. You ready for this?" he asked Van, ready to move at anytime. "Sure I'll take you on. Akira you take the other guy! Make sure its an area you can have 'fun'" Van joked Akira nodded "No need to tell me twice" As Vacio left with Akira, Inshu stayed behind. "So, you gonna make the first move, or are we gonna stand here all day?" he asked, goading the man to make the first attack.